Team RCWD: Road
by RWCD Road
Summary: Team RCWD: Road is lead by Royal Blue, an orphaned child raised by Ozpin to be his right hand in Vale. Ozpin gave Royal everything, training, a left arm, and his amazing team at Beacon. Champions of the previous Vytal Tournament two years ago, team RCWD will be Ozpin's first responder to threats against Vale and Remnant. However will the third years be able to handle RWBY and JNPR?
**Felt like taking a break from my novel writing to do something a little fun, I love RWBY and I thought of this character and his team when I finished volume 3. It took a lot of work and one failed attempt at getting it going but I think you'll enjoy it. Prepare yourselves for the epic story of Team RCWD: Road and their adventures with RWBY and JNPR. Will their help save lives? Stop CRME? Save Remnant? Only one way to find out. Read on!**

 **(I don't own RWBY)**

Prologue:

The airborne Bullhead rumbled me awake but I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to get a few more minutes of sleep. Our ship was on its way to the border to respond to the radio blackout near a weapons depot and my team was sent by Ozpin as first responders from Beacon, usually only fully grown Huntsman and Huntresses get this job but I think we can handle ourselves my team is-

"Ow!" I almost shout as my leg is kicked and I jolt awake. The visor of a suit of armor greets me, its metal gauntlet shaking me awake.

"Wake up boss, were five minutes out." This is Richard, top engineering graduate of Atlas and my partner at Beacon Academy. His metal suit, the weaponized and AI enhanced armor is called Chrome which has a mind of its own sometimes. ( **Like War Machine or Ironman)** Richard tapped the side of his helmet. "At least that's what Chrome says."

" **All calculations have a 76% accuracy rate** ," Chrome responded from the suit's speakers. It's basically like having two partners but at least Chrome won't go ballistic if I make fun of his height he'll just use ballistics on me if I make fun of him at all.

"You shoulda spent less time making the human calculator and more time trying to work on our appearance," West said from his seat on the aircraft, loading dust rounds into one of his two heavy revolvers. He sports a classic duster coat and underneath wears a button up dress shirt and jeans, he has a bandolier on his chest with all the ammo he could ever need. "Maybe then one of Beacon's best students would have a girlfriend," West taunted with a grin as he snapped the chamber shut. Not the kind of rounds he was firing off right now though.

"Come here and say to my face," Richard threatened back but West merely waved him off, used to Richard's overreactions.

"Boss, check it out," Desert said from the edge of the Bullhead and held out a pair of binoculars for me. Desert had barely said a word this entire trip but he didn't really have much to say. Like ever. His two curved swords (which combine into an automatic assault rifle) were slung over his back over his black sweater and tan shorts. I take the binoculars and look through it to the ground, we were flying over forest regions now and I could see several dead patrols on the paths.

"White Fang gets more ruthless every month," I mutter, seething in slight anger.

"Let's get these assholes," West said in similar tone as he steps up next to me, guns in hand. I tell the pilot to slow and lower his approach so we can drop into the forest safely, approaching the depot from the air might be suicide if the White Fang already got their hands on military tech.

"See you on the other side boss," West said as his brown hair flapped in the wind, his similar colored eyes sparkling with excitement as he jumped, employing his landing strategy. Desert simply nodded to me before following suit.

" **Systems nominal, weapons…** " Chrome cocked his arms with a click of machine guns, " **Hot**." The visor flipped open to show Richard's face, slightly round and with glasses.

"Yeah that means we're going to kick some ass," he tapped his ear, "Keep your radio on." The helmet closed and Chrome leaped off as well. I stand at the edge, telling the pilot to stay put til we give him the all clear. The wind sends ruffles through my clothes, I wear a dark blue overcoat over my black and gray garb, I cut the left sleeve off a long time ago to fully display my left arm, my hair is an even darker shade of blue and spikes down with a small ponytail at the back of my head while my eyes are almost dark orbs.

My name is Royal blue, I lead Team RCWD, Royal Blue, Chrome and Richard, West, and Desert. They're the only family I got, besides Ozpin that is. That man found me as a kid, taught me everything he knew. Gave me a purpose, a team, and a life at Beacon. I'd go up against a lot worse than a White Fang raid for him.

 _Later_

"Pick up the pace! Get these things loaded you animals!" the White Fang members all stop and look at Torchwick. "I mean…" he hesitates, "Friends?" The Faunus radicals went back to their duties, pushing crates of dust onto the Bullheads. Torchwick sighed in annoyance as he spun his cane on his hand, "Thank god for the worst first responders in Remnant history…"

"Roman…" a sultry voice said and a woman in a red dress stepped out of the bullhead near him, "You know how I hate delays." Roman snorted.

"What you want me to push these things myself, please I'm not well payed enough for that bogus," Roman answers, Cinder frowns before simply getting back in the Bullhead. "Couldn't be bothered to help yourself lady…" he mutters to himself mostly as he lights a cigar. Before he can take the first puff a gunshot rings through the air and the responsible bullet whizzes through his smoke.

"What the hell…" he looks in the direction the bullet came from and there stands a duster coat sporting gunslinger, his two guns pointed in the air as he strolls on scene.

"Am I interrupting much my furry friends?" West says with a slight smirk. The Faunus all have their guns pointed at him. His face isn't visible, he has a black mask with red visor holes on, probably some kind of breather or night vision tool for long distance sniping.

"Sorry cowboy but we're on a tight schedule," Torchwick tosses his dead light and aims his cane at West, "Kill him," he orders. The Faunus open fire and West returns it in turn as he darts behind some crates for cover, his revolvers taking out a White Fang member with each shot as he moves a inhumane speed.

" **Targets located** ," a mechanical voice states, they all whirl around as Chrome stomps on scene, smashing the Dust crates out of the way. " **Engaging**." The machine doesn't slow down as bullets simply bounce off his armor plating. The first White Fang in range he grabs by the head before smashing his body into the ground then pointing forearm machine gun at the others.

"Taste bullets assholes!" Richard says gleefully before the rounds tear into the White Fang members but the rest emerge from the depot and charge Chrome. Meanwhile Torchwick keeps up the firefight with West. Suddenly two swords on chains come at Torchwick from the air as he jumps back to avoid them. The swords pierce the ground and Desert pulls on the chains, hitting the ground feet first with a solid thud and the chains retreat back into the handles of the blades.

"Roman Torchwick," Desert says plainly, pointing both swords at the man in a battle stance.

"Oh you know me?" the gangster says in mock humbleness, "Oh I'm so flattered, truly," he points his cane at Desert, "Now please die." The fast shot comes at Desert but the huntsman in training simply raises a sword and a wall of sand creeps up in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Oh you've got to be kidding," Torchwick almost whines and is forced into a flurry of blade exchanges with Desert as the silent warrior goes in for the kill. As they fight West combines his revolvers into a rifle, a sniper scope extending from the top as the two revolver chambers line up and the barrel extends. He begins firing at each bullhead to take out the rutters and prevent any escape. Just as Torchwick considers things don't look good he realizes something.

"Wait, shouldn't there be a fourth-" A blue blur dashes by West and lands aims a punch right at Roman who raises his cane but it snaps under the pressure of the attack from Royal's left hand and blows him back. A blade extends from Royal's mechanical, left elbow and he takes a martial arts stance.

"Uh boss, don't you think I could use a little help here!?" Torchwick shouts, confusing the four present fighters before a fireball fires directly from the bullhead Cinder is in and blasts Desert away from Torchwick before another heads directly for West.

"Uh oh," West activates his semblance and everything slows down just enough for him to get away from the dust filled crates he was firing from. As he rolled away the fireball ignited the dust and exploded. Cinder slowly steps out of the bullhead, using her aura to distort the air around her face.

"Beacon students...," she said in an almost annoyed tone as she raises her arm for another attack, her clothes glow orange, Roman retreats behind her as Cinder and Royal her face invisible to him but he can feel her ominous gaze on him anyways.

"Sorry to bust in on your dust raiding," Royal says, "But it ends now." Cinder smirks but it quickly vanishes as Chrome finishes off the last White Fang member and the other two join Royal and circle Cinder.

"You must work for Ozpin...very impressive," Cinder says, her admiration seems almost genuine.

"Why hide the face? I'm sure you must be pretty hot," West says, his two guns up, Desert had combined his swords into his assault rifle and it was aimed at Cinder as well.

"It's over," Desert says, his glare fixed on Cinder. "Surrender." The fire wielder simply raises her arms, her dress glowing. Team RCWD responds with a barrage of gunfire but they're simply absorbed by her aura. As her dress got brighter Richard figures it out first.

"Son of a bi-" the blasting wave blows them away, only Chrome manages to slam his fist in the ground and keep his position, the blast blackening the edges of his armor. By the time team RCWD regains its bearings the bullhead is already in the air.

"Take it down!" Royal orders but it's already out of range of everyone but West. He aims his rifle and fires off about three rounds, all misses.

"Wow...nice shot," Richard says. West grumbles as he looks at his scope.

"That fire psycho screwed up my targeting parameters," the gunslinger mentions as he pulls off his mask. "Sue me." Royal simply watches the bullhead fade in the distance.

"Who do you think she was?" Desert asks, standing next to Royal as he sheathes his swords on his back.

"Torchwick called her boss but I don't think she's some common thug," Royal turns to Chrome.

"Richard did Chrome record all that?"

" **Affirmative** ," Chrome said. Royal sighed, at least they stopped the raid and something for Ozpin to look at. This whole mission was also about helping the headmaster figure out what the dust raids were for.

"Call in the Bullhead then signal Vale security...we're done here."

 _Later_

I hate that look. It's the "I know a lot right now but you don't" look that Ozpin has while he's thinking, I tap my foot impatiently while he takes a sip of coffee, or was it hot chocolate? I just gave him my report and he was watching the footage of our encounter.

"Thank you Royal, you can go now," Ozpin said as he finished the clip and went to look out the window, it was dark now.

"Do you know who the woman in red was?" I ask, fishing for a little more info.

"I have my suspicions," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. I wait for a moment and breathe a sigh of annoyance before pressing further.

"You going to tell me what they are?"

"...No." Oh give me a break. It's like he's taking all this information I- I mean we bring him and throwing it into a folder labelled secret and acts like he's the one working his ass off on extra missions!

"Professor Ozpin, it would really help to know what all this is for if we're going to head into the field this often!" I almost shout but he doesn't bother turning.

"When you're ready, you'll learn everything," Ozpin says as he turns back to his desk, "Dark times are approaching fast Royal, you should try and be more involved with your friends rather than missions while you still can."

"Dark times? What are you talking about?" Ozpin just waves me off.

"Go on, I have a lot of applicants to get through to decide who your underclassmen will be," Ozpin says and just as I open my mouth to protest he speaks first, "That will be all, Royal." I resist the urge to punch the button on the elevator. I make my way back to the locker room and my teammates are already putting their weapons away, Richard wasn't suited up anymore, Chrome just followed him around on autopilot.

"So how'd it go?" Richard asked and they all look at me.

"Uninformative, as usual," I mutter as I yank my locker open and toss in my field supplies from my belt.

"Well that's Ozpin for you, he probably knows like everything, ever," West said as he straightened the collar on his shirt.

"But he won't tell you shit," Richard finished for him and we all laugh. We finish up and go to our dorm which is pretty standard except for the small operations center Richard setup to keep maintenance on Chrome which made the whole place smell like machinery and metal.

"I swear I have no idea where I put that cringeworthy uniform," West muttered as he dug through the mess that was a pile of our clothes.

" **This organization method is highly inefficient** ," Chrome said as Richard plugged him into the operation center and sat down at the computer. We ignore him like the million times we have before and I crash on to the bed.

"It's under mine like usual," Desert says as he tosses the Beacon uniform at West. "Don't toss my stuff in your messy piles." Desert's the only one who actually uses his drawers and closet effectively. Probably because his mom's a captain in the Vacuo fleet. I stare at the ceiling while the others get up to their usual shenanigans.

"Think the first years will be interesting?" Richard asked.

"Well last year we got team CFVY," West answered, "And CFVY brought Coco…"I resist the urge to laugh.

"Give it up West, that girl has got too much self respect to date you," I say and the other two chuckle. The rest continue the conversation but I stick with my thoughts. Ozpin said something about dark times...but we're in a time of peace. Well whatever happens I hope this year turns out more interesting than the last two.

 **And that's the first chapter of Team RCWD, Team RWBY and JNPR are definitely very involved with team RCWD's adventures. However the pairings will be a mystery until they're revealed. Characters I will focus beside these four are Cinder, Yang, and Blake.**


End file.
